


Stages of Acceptance

by kijikun



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ways Steve and Tony were outed, and one way they outed themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/gifts).



**5\. Tony’s cousin is an asshole**

Morgan Stark gave the camera (and the viewers) a charming smile. "Tony and I have always been close, Ann. Granted, we have drifted apart in recent years, but we live such different lives it’s understandable.

“Your cousin’s love life has always been a stormy one. Can you shed any light on the talk that's he's engaged to Natalie Portman? Are wedding bells in store for one of America's most eligible bachelors?” Ann asked.

The Today Show wasn't your typical talk show, but even they could be counted on to ask certain questions. They just had a knack for making tabloid gossip sound classy.

Morgan laughed, his smile almost a smirk now. “There’s no truth to that rumor at all. In fact, Tony’s been in a long standing relationship for years. They’re quite devoted to each other.” He couldn't quite keep the smug look off his face.

Ann leaned closer, as if to convey that this was just between her and Morgan – and the millions of viewers watching at home. “Oh my, and who's the lucky lady who won Tony Stark’s heart?”

“I think you would say that Tony is the lucky one," Morgan chuckled. "After all how many people can claim to have won Captain America’s heart?”

Ann was stunned. Morgan could see she was struggling to regain her composure. He couldn't help but look pleased.

 _Maybe next time you’ll lend me the money, Tony._

 

4\. Incriminating Photographs

It really wasn’t Peter’s fault.

At least that was the defense he was going with. He crouched on the ceiling wondering if Tony would buy that he was a Skrull at the time, or on the moon with Steve. But Tony had seen that Eddie Izzard routine, too (he liked the ones on YouTube with the Legos).

This was about the time Tony normally headed to the kitchen for his coffee, and he always glanced at the paper (if Steve wasn't reading it - but Steve only read the paper before Tony on Sundays when he read it before heading to the gym -- and he had to stop memorizing other people's schedules) before heading to his lab or where ever Pepper told him to go. Pepper was probably one of the few people Tony feared and Peter swore she could be scarier than MJ when she was angry.

Oh man, Pepper was going to kill him. And then MJ would kill him too, just for good measure.

He honestly hadn't known when he handed Jameson the usual photos of ‘Look, superheroes being SUPER! And also that menace Spider-Man doing something that looks heroic but is not’ that pictures from the Avengers New Year’s party were mixed in with them.

And it wasn’t his fault he just happened to snap a picture right when Tony decided to kiss Steve (and he really wished they wouldn't do that in front of him, it was like watching his parents kiss).

Peter started creeping across the ceiling towards the elevator -- just in case.

Really, Tony would have no reason at all to kill mild-mannered Peter Parker when he saw that morning’s _Daily Bugle_.

And Peter really wasn’t trying to slip down the elevator and out (he hated all the non-opening windows) before Tony saw it.

“PETER!”

He was so dead.

 

 **3\. Nick Fury is an asshole (but we already knew that).**

The deck of the Helicarrier was generally quiet that time of day, but Nick knew that Captain America would be up there. And more than likely striking some heroic pose. He swore all the press junkets and photos the government boys made Rogers do back in the day had gone to his head.

He chewed on the end of his cigar as he made his way up on deck.

Sure enough, Rogers was there, looking out on to the horizon, his expression grave. For a moment, Nick missed the days when he could drag a twenty-one year old Rogers off to a bar or traumatize him with a stag reel. Rogers must have noticed Nick out of the corner of his eye because he turned to face him.

"You need something Nick, or just enjoying the fresh air?" Rogers asked.

Nick grinned and looked around. There were several SHIELD agents and maintenance workers around. _Perfect_

Rogers looked as suspicious as anyone that had ever served with or under Nick would when he smiled like that.

He clapped Rogers on the shoulder. “So Cap, what do you think of all the states deciding to allow gay marriage?” He grinned wider around his cigar.

Rogers looked even more suspicious. Good, at least the boy had learned something.

“I’m pleased that so many states are choosing to allow people a basic right…”

“Save the speech for the press," Nick told him. "Or do you not have your own opinion about it?"

Fury could see Rogers bristle over that. Damn, but it was easy to get a rise out of him.

"Of course I'm happy about it!" Rogers said. "I'd just be happier if the whole country would do the same."

"Bet New York will do it soon," Nick assured him. "Then you can get Iron Man to make an honest man out of you.”

Rogers’ jaw dropped. A flush spread across his face standing out against the blue of his mask.

Nick patted his shoulder and walked away.

Everyone within hearing distance was staring and Nick had no doubt that everyone in SHIELD, and then some, would know before lunch – or he’d be extremely disappointed. He smirked, pleased. Since Rogers hadn't outright denied anything he could safely collect on several bets. Dum-Dum owed him fifty bucks, Sharon thirty, and Rogers wouldn't have to see any more papers with pictures of Stark and some starlet.

 

 **2\. Aliens**

It wasn’t that Tony minded that the world knew he was with Steve. He just minded the way the world found out.

Steve had been having a very loud ‘why didn’t you tell me!” conversation with Sharon in the living room when Tony went to hide in his workshop.

Pepper, of course, found him there quite easily. He should have told JARVIS not to let her in.

“Jesus, Tony, you could have given me the heads up.” She sounded exasperated. Exasperation often seemed her default state in dealing with him, but this time he couldn't blame her. JARVIS had helpfully kept him updated on how many news outlets had called her.

Tony refused to look up from the engine he was working on, but he knew exactly what her expression would look be. Her mouth would be set in a thin line, her eyes narrowed, and her forehead wrinkled. Frankly he found that expression kind of hot, but he wasn't screwing up her tentative relationship with Agent Coulson. Even if this thing between him and Steve was finished, he wouldn't go there again.

Pepper had been right about that.

“It’s only been going on for two weeks, Pepper," Tony told her. After all, he needed to concentrate on the engine (only he really didn’t, and he knew that Pepper knew he didn’t).

Pepper sighed audibly. He heard her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she walked towards him. “Still ---“

He looked up then. She looked annoyed, but her eyes were softer than he expected. “Pepper, I didn't exactly plan to be outed by the Sh'iar ambassador on national TV. I would have worn a different color tie.”

“You still should have told me,” Pepper said. “It’s my job to know these things, Tony.”

He watched her head to the door, relieved to have gotten off so lightly. Pepper was too good at reading him.

“Hey, look on the bright side,” Tony said with a forced grin. "The Shi'ar government is falling over itself to apologize. I don't think we'll have any problems with them for a while."

“Tony –“ Pepper made an exasperated noise and opened the door. She shook her head. "You're impossible sometimes. And don't think you can hide in here forever. We'll need to call a press conference soon."

"Can't wait. Let me know how that goes."

Pepper sighed again and finally left him alone.

Tony looked at the part in his hand. “I didn’t want to jinx things,” he told the part. He couldn't admit this to Pepper or Rhodey, maybe once upon a time to Obie but -- "Doesn't matter now." He couldn't imagine Steve being anything but horrified when he realized that the media frenzy over this was only a small taste of life as Tony Stark's boyfriend.

“Why?” Steve asked.

Tony jerked his head up. Steve stood by the door right where Pepper had just been, looking uncertain and young enough that Tony almost felt guilty for seducing him. Almost.

Tony opened his mouth, but no sound would come out. His fingers curled around the edges of the part and the metal bit into his skin.

“This wasn't quite how I saw things happening,” Steve admitted, walking across the room to stand beside Tony. He patted Dummy as he walked by.

Tony’s mouth was dry and he licked his lips. He looked away from Steve. “I don’t even know how she knew. And we hadn’t talked about this. I'm sorry -- you shouldn't have to deal with all the fallout. My reputation is -- not very good when it comes to relationships. Ask anyone." He gripped the part tighter. " -- I can tell them that she was mistaken. I'll show up a few places with a different girl on my arm and they'll forget about it within a week."

He waited miserably for Steve to agree that was a brilliant plan and leave. Okay, that was unfair. Steve would be kind. He'd be nice and considerate, he'd make it sound like it was his fault and not Tony's.

Tony thought that would hurt worse. He'd rather Steve yell at him, get it over with fast like ripping off a bandage.

“I don't want you to do that." A large warm hand cupped the back of his head and another pried the piece of metal from his fingers. "I was afraid you'd be upset about what this might do to your company."

Tony raised his head to look at Steve. He expected Steve's usual smile but it was missing. Tony could see the tension around Steve's eyes and mouth. Steve looked anxious -- worried even. Like he thought _Tony_ would be the one to break things off.

"I don't care about the stock prices. That's Pepper's job," Tony told him, bracing a hand on Steve's arm. "The stocks will go up. Everyone will want to invest in Captain America's boyfriend --"

And then Steve kissed him. If only to shut him up.

 

 **1\. Dance Partner**

Steve was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, making sure each medal hung just right. He watched Tony, in the mirror, slide his dress jacket on, not so subtly leering at Steve as the other man finished buttoning up his dress uniform.

“You’re staring at my ass, Tony,” Steve pointed out, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Tony smirked. “It’s a very nice ass. Are you saying you mind?”

“I was just making an observation.”

Tony laughed, and walked up behind him. He rested his chin on Steve's shoulder; he looked rather pleased at how they looked in the mirror together. Steve knew he always was.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you in this uniform?” Tony said, conversationally as he slid his hands over Steve's hips.

“You might have, a time or two,” Steve admitted, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Tony’s short hair.

Tony paused. “Everyone will know after tonight.”

Steve met Tony’s gaze again in the mirror. “I don’t mind. Do you?”

Tony laughed. “You make it sound so simple.” It was one of those hollow, slightly pained laughs Tony made when something wasn't remotely funny but he couldn't deal with it any other way. Steve hated that laugh.

“You're the one making it complicated,” Steve told him. He turned around to wrap his arms firmly around Tony. “It'll go fine. Most of the people attending are our friends, and it's a charity ball. No one's going to make a scene. Unless you think Sir Ian McKellen is going to fight you for me.”

Tony started to speak. Steve kissed him.

"And you already made sure only select members of the press will be present. Ben Urich isn't going to be writing nasty articles about us," Steve reminded him gently. He ran his hand down Tony's spine, trying to ease the tension. Steve would have been more surpised if Tony wasn't worried. So many of Tony's relationships had devastated him personally and publicly.

Tony bit his bottom lip. “Tell me this isn’t going to jinx this.”

“It isn’t going to jinx anything, Tony,” Steve told him. He brushed his thumb along Tony’s lip, freeing it from his teeth. “You’re nervous.”

“I’m terrified,” Tony admitted, with a real laugh. "I don't even know why. Okay, yes I do, the press makes sharks look civil and I'm their favorite meal. And they'll probably put that gay porn pose picture of yours right next to one of me falling down drunk.”

"It was not a gay model pose," Steve protested in exasperation. He really wished Tony wouldn't call it that. He'd had all his clothes on.

Tony smirked. "You had your fingers through your belt loops, giving the camera a come hither stare while wearing tight leather pants. It was a gay model pose." The attempt at humor rang a little false to Steve but at least Tony was trying.

Steve leaned forward and nipped at Tony's bottom lip. “Frankly, I’d rather face my old Sergeant than the press, but --”

"So the guy that made you peel potatoes is worse than someone printing that I'm screwing someone's wife?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

Steve frowned slightly. "I hate peeling potatoes and there were a lot of potatoes," Steve told him. "And honestly, I don't care what the press says about you or me. People can either accept us or not. It won't change how I feel."

The relief was plain to see in Tony's eyes. Steve kissed him again, then let his forehead rest against Tony's. He felt Tony's fingers find and latch onto his belt loops.

“We better go or we’ll be late,” Tony said finally, though he didn't move.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. He stepped away reluctantly, forcing Tony release. "Don't go filling up your dance card, I want the first dance. In fact, I want all the dances."

Tony grabbed his hand as they walked towards the elevator, lacing their fingers tightly together. He smiled at Steve, happy and bright, how Steve wished he'd always smile. "I don't know, Captain Rogers, I'm pretty popular."

"I guess I'll just have to find away to make sure they know you're spoken for." Steve squeezed Tony's hand gently, and wondered what it would feel like with a gold band around Tony's ring finger. It would have to wait, but Steve was sure they'd get there.


End file.
